Mystery Kids Come to Gravity Falls
by FluffyFriz
Summary: A collection of oneshots in which children from other works will visit Gravity Falls, meeting up with Mabel and Dipper Pines in the process. A fanfiction based off of the idea known as "The Mystery Kids" which seems to be circulating around Tumblr. Chapter 1: Psychonauts and Gravity Falls Raz comes to Gravity Falls to visit family.


Mystery Kids Part 1

Psychonauts and Gravity Falls : Raz

Raz had been skeptic about his planned visit to Gravity Falls Oregon. He had had his share of weird trips and own strange experiences, and he was always cautious when it came down to meeting new people who didn't know of psychic powers like the ones he pocessed. Even a great amount of family members, even the closest ones, didn't know anything about psychic powers or the curse placed on his Dad's side. His mom's side had actually been completely clueless, their only tie to any psychics had been Raz and his Father.

Raz always liked his mom's side better. His mom came from an Irish background, one of a simpler lifestyle and a hardworking one. They all lived far away in Oregon, but when Raz got to visit them it was much more of an enjoyable experience than his father's side. His mom's brother Dan lived in Gravity Falls, and he had planned on staying with him for a while with his family. After his time at camp, Raz only wanted to relax for a while and maybe have a break. Things got way too crazy for him but a week ago.

It made Raz kinda sad as he looked down at what little he had packed for his departure. His family was always moving, so it had always been a necessity that he only had basic needs so he could travel light. His whole life so far and all he brought was a backpack with a change of clothes. He would be leaving on his own again since he really didn't want to have anybody else around for such trip.

The bus dropped Raz off not far into town, right near a Dinner that Raz had recognized from a visit here before. Raz had a very good sense of direction and he had a basic idea of where his uncle Dan resided, but he had decided to just take in the sights briefly. He took a huge breathe of clean air. The bus had been cramped and didn't smell the greatest; not even a smell he could get used to over time either.

He was here. He was finally here.

The fresh scent of pine trees seemed to follow the sleepy town around wherever you walked. It had reminded Raz that checking out the forest would'nt be a bad idea, as large masses of wild life had always intrigued him. As he took enlighted steps down the sidewalk, he reminded himself that this was a trip he would'nt be able to use his psychic powers around, and he would have to be on good behaviour around such people.

The people of the town looked at him as he walked by, knowing he was a tourist from his unrecognized face but he couldn't care less. He would get to see his cousins again, after so long.

Nothing could possibly go wrong.

()()()()()() ()()()()()

Dipper had awoken by the sunlight which showed through the nearby attic window. The rays would always hit him directly in the face as early as seven in the morning, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He couldn't imagine the possibility of Mable ever waking up before him.

It was any normal day in the sleepy town of mysteries, and with any normal day here; it meant working at The Shack. Yes, the same place that his sister and him made home for the time being, also had become their workplace. It wasn't like they ever had a choice really, what with being hours from their sweet home in Piedmont.

It did have it's perks though, Dipper couldn't argue. Gravity Falls was an interesting town to say the least, and the twins had had their share of adventures you couldn't find at home. Not to mention the people they got to spend time with. They were'nt all bad.

Dipper had brushed his teeth and changed before he got around to waking up Mabel, probably the most difficult task he had every morning. Their Great Uncle Stan would want them up early to get ready for buisness, and Dipper would hate to have him wake up Mabel. That man could be a little weird sometimes, he thought, but his heart seemed to be in the right place.

Mabel had woken up after the scent of breakfast could be smelt wafting into the attic from downstairs. It had to be pancakes, Dipper concluded with the familiarity. And sure enough, Stan had made them all breakfast to start of the day.

"Morning kids," Grunkle Stan said Gruffly, as he checked the fridge for anything really, "You guys ready for a day of manual labour?"

Dipper just sighed as he took a mouthful of pancake. Oh boy, he thought.

"You bet, Grunkle Stan," Mabel replied with frankly, too much enthusiasm for such a question, as she poured masses of syrup on her large stack.

Gruckle Stan ruffled her hair as he turned to the pair, "That's my girl," he said with a smile.

Soos had come in not long after breakfast, told yesterday to fix a shelf that was in drastic need of repair. Dipper guessed that the Mystery SHack would probably be nothing but a pile of rubble if Soos hadn't worked here. He was always fixing things that seemed beyond repair.

The displays were in need of cleaning from an incident that regarded a kid that had hands that were just WAY too sticky. Hand prints covered the glass nearly everywhere, so Dipper had decided to just waste time cleaning that while Mabel did Mabel things.

The door chime that signaled a customer had rang, but Dipper was much to set on his work to even notice. Mabel looked towards the door instead, only seeing Wendy coming in for work. It wasn't until she stepped in that Mabel had noticed somebody was actually behind her too.

"Oh my Goodness," Mabel said in a loud whisper, hiding behind a shelf, "He's CUTE!"

Dipper redirected his attentions to his sister, who couldn't help but stare. "What is it now Mabel," Dipper asked unamused, as he let out another spray from the spray-bottle of cleaning chemicals.

"It's a boy," she said, "look!"

Dipper turned around relutantly, only seeing Wendy at first, and waving with a goofy grin towards her instead. When she waved back, he had noticed someone else step out beside her. He looked like he was dressed a little strangely, but was around their age. He didn't seem familiar as a regular town person, and Dipper wondered who exactly he was.

"Hey guys," Wendy said in her usual, calm voice, "This is Razputin. He's my cousin. He wanted to see around The Shack today, so I decided to take him to work. He's staying in town for a while, so just show him around and junk."

"Hi," Raz replied, waving a gloved hand to the others.

"Hey," Dipper replied from behind the counter.

"Hello," Mabel nearly screamed," How's it going?"

"Sup," Soos said, as he stopped drilling for a minute.

Wendy smiled and put her arm on Raz's head. "This is Soos, he works here, and that's Mabel and Dipper," Wendy told Raz, as she pointed each individual out.

()()()()()() ()()()()()

Razputin had looked at the exhibits, a bit interested with the entire concept, but skeptic on the reality behind the supernatural which made up the Mystery Shack. Some of the creatures were enough to make him ltierally laugh, though he tried to stay kindly to Stan Pines and not laugh.

After all had been seemingly looked at, he got kind of bored. Wendy had actually left him here when she had decided to ditch work, and he was only in the presence of Dipper, Mabel and Soos now. They had actually stopped working as well when customers seemed to be slow today, and had taken it upon themselves to just read instead. Soos had finished the shelf and was now working on trying to fix the "S" that had fallen off the lettering of "THE MYSTERY SHACK" a couple weeks ago.

He decided that just sitting around was kind of boring, and he remembered what Wendy had said: "Just talk to Mabel and Dipper if you get bored. Those guys are always on adventures it seems. I'm sure they wouldn't mind showing you around town either." Raz wasn't really sure about how he would go about doing that though, as the pair seemed kinda...boring right now. He kinda wished he just had a book so he wouldn't have to bother them.

He walked into the living room and just stood in the doorway awkwardly, not sure how to go about doing what Wendy had said. He decided to just make small talk, and then maybe get to know them before asking them to go anywhere.

"So...", Raz interupted, the pair looking up at him identically from there books. He go a bit nervous at the eye contact, and he wasn't sure what to say. "Are you guys...a couple..?"

"WHAT," Mabel exclaimed.

"Ew, gross dude," Dipper replied, "Mabel's my sister."

"Sorry," Raz said as his face turned a bit red, "You guys are just the same age and all, I didn't know. So are you guys like...twins or something?"

"Yep," Mabel replied happily, "Dipper is my bro bro, but I'm older than he is-"

"-By five minutes," Dipper interupted.

Raz just sort of laughed as they began arguing lightly towards one another, their books long forgotten.

"Sorry," Dipper finally said, realizing that Raz was still standing there and witnessing them argue.

"No, it's fine," Raz replied with a smile, "I'm jealous if anything, I don't have any brothers or sisters."

Mabel walked over and put an arm around Raz, pulling him close to her side awkwardly, "That's alright," she replied reassuringly, "We'll be your brother and sister!"

Raz just laughed awkwardly, "Thanks," he said, slightly in sarcasm.

"Me and Dipper could show you through town, if you want," Mabel said randomly, punching her brother as if to point him out as being there, "right, Dipper?"

"Yeah, alright," Dipper said, after rubbing his shoulder and giving Mabel a slight glare, "Could be fun."

()()()()()() ()()()()()

The trip through town could be described as many things, but if you were to define the finer descriptive words, informative, fun, interesting, and intriguing may have been some of them.

Razputin found that having Mabel and Dipper explain the town was the right way to go. Each location seemed to have a new and supernatural story included with it by the twins, which would have seemed kinda unbelievable if it wasn't Raz they were talking to. Raz had been through a crazy journey of his own, and he was suprised that there may have been people out there who he could actually compair to in craziness.

Each time they told him a new story, Raz could only think in his mind 'Oh, you have no idea', as he in actuality just went with it. He had to remind himself that this was a normal trip, and as such, there could be no mention of his past adventures. He wouldn't want to tie such madness up into his vacation.

He had decided after a while to try and avoid any supernatural by taking the day through a different turn of events. He came up with something after a while.

"Why don't we go check out the forest," Raz asked the pair, after a crazy story of their time at the arcade, "I want to maybe check that out."

Dipper looked at Mabel skeptically, the obvious reasons being the paranormal that awaits to all who enter the Gravity Falls forest. Mabel just looked back at him with a smile still glued to her face as she whispered something along the lines of 'come on, it will be fun' under her breath.

Dipper just sighed, defeated once more by his sister's puppy dog eyes, "Okay," he replied, "But we stick together, alright?"

"You got it," Raz replied.

"YAY!"

()()()()()() ()()()()()

The paths through the woods seemed much clearer and easier to navigate through without incident as opposed to the woods he had been through in the past. A soft grass seemed to cover everything and make the forest floor easy to walk on. The trees made gentle sounds and gave off the scent of that strong pine smell even magnified. It was much nicer than anything Raz had ever seen back home, and it was a beautiful landscape to behold. The sound of a woodpecker could always be heard in the distance above all else.

He trailed behind the twins, Dipper leading ahead as he had all day for an unkown reason besides what Raz assumed to be good leadership skills. He had his hand clutched inside of his vest the whole ways, his steps cautious as he seemed to jump at every sound and every twigs he so much as stepped on. Mabel seemed to be having the exact opposite experience to her brother, skipping majestically as her curls bounced with each hop. Her ever-present smile was still on her face.

"So Raz," Dipper broke the silence that had fallen since entering the forest, "Are you and Wendy like...close?"

Raz just starred upwards at the sun shining through the branches, "I guess so," Raz replied, "My uncle Dan is kinda the only other family I like to stay in contact with. How about you?"

Dipper turned back around to Raz, "'How about me' what," he asked.

Raz grinned devilishly, "Are you close to Wendy," he replied nearly losing it right there.

Dipper's face turned a good crimson colour then and there ,"What," he asked, his voice going up a good few octaves, "M-me and Wendy a-are just friends!"

Raz laughed loudly at how embarassed he was, "I'm just messing around," he replied, "It's fine if you like her, 'nothing to be embarassed about. Hey, I give you my blessing, alright?"

Mabel patted Dipper on the back, "See," she replied, "Raz thinks it's okay too!"

Dipper just adjusted the bill of his cap as his face returned back to it's normal colour, "Whatever," he replied as he recovered himself, "Could we please just go back?"

"Already," Mabel asked, disappointed, "But we only just started! We could discover something amazing!"

A sound rang through the bushes, as they moved. The kids just starred, all a bit worried something was there. They stood still for a while, but when nothing was happening, the tense atmosphere left a bit.

"Probably just the wind," Mabel voiced.

"Maybe not though," Dipper said, unchanged.

Sure enough, the bushes shifted again. Leaves fell from the braches as the intensity of the shaking grew. They backed away slowly, trees blocking them any further.

Something was in there.

Something alive.

They watched in fear as a bear had walked out of the bushes, at full size it starred at them. They stayed as silent as the possibly could, the only movement Dipper's hand as he was about to reach for the book, not realizing the fact that bears probably weren't even written in there. Razputin the only one who was actually not all that afraid for himself, but for the ones he was with.

"Guys," Raz whispered very quietly, as he realized what he needed to do,"get behind me."

"What," the twins said at the same time in disbelief.

"Are you crazy," Dipper asked lowly.

"Just do it," Raz replied, "I got this. Just trust me on this."

He looked at Raz reluctant and in thought of the situation, but still stepped behind regardless. "Do what he says," Dipper said to Mabel, as she followed behind her brother as they let Raz take the lead.

The bear growled as it charged at them.

The twins both screamed, waiting for it to simply tear them to shreads. They expected the bear to kill them in a matter of seconds.

But it never happened.

Dipper opened his eyes after he felt a tugging on his sleve from Mabel.

He couldn't believe what he had opened them to.

In front of him, the bear seemed suspended in space, nearly ten feet in the air, as Raz held his arms up to the action. Was Raz doing this? He had to have been! As Dipper looked down he had noticed what seemed to be some sort of orange energy in the shape of a hand which almost held the bear in place. With one movement by Raz, the bear had been carried out of view further into the woods, and had seemingly vanished from existance. The Mystery Twins starred at their friend's back as the hand had vanished into oblivion.

Razputin then turned around, his expression normal as ever, as he looked over his amazed friends. There was an uneasy silence all around them once more.

"COOL," Mabel finally breaks the silence, as she stands up once more.

Dipper's eyes are wide, as he is internally freaking out. Raz notices this.

"Listen," he says as he looks at Dipper, "I can explain-"

"YOU'RE A PSYCHIC," Dipper finally asks in a frantic tone as he backs away furher into the tree from Razputin's offered hand.

"Actually, a Psychonaut," Razputin says, as he has never dealt with this sort of situation, "That's a better way of putting it, I guess..."

"Oh no," Mabel finally says, cowering behind her brother now, "So he's like Gideon?!"

"No Mabel, Razputin's not going to hurt us, "Dipper tries to convince her and calm her down, although he doesn't exactly believe his own words, "You...your not going to hurt us...right?"

"What," Razputin asks, "Why would I hurt you guys, I just risked using my powers to save you a second ago!"

"Your right, I'm sorry," Dipper replies, as he piches the bridge of his nose with the stress of the situation, "Does Wendy know about this?"

"Noone knows...," Razputin replied sadly, "Nobody except my dad and my friends from camp."

Dipper finally stands up at this, no longer sensing a need to hide, as Mabel holds on to him for protection. "Alright," Dipper replies, "We should just head back now...I think were done going through the woods for tonight..."

They all start heading back to town, Razputin trailing behind a bit saddened. So much for keeping this trip normal, Raz thinks to himself.

Dipper holds a now worn out Mabel on his back. It turned out that near-death situations could make someone really tired sometimes. He decides to look back at Raz, noting his eyes directed to the ground in a sort of sad expression. "Hey Raz," Dipper calls out.

When Raz looks up, he sees Dipper has a tired smile, "Yeah," Raz asks.

"Thanks for saving Mabel and I," he replies, as he waits for him to catch up and they walk together, "It was really cool what you did back there, and I'm really greatful."

A sadened smile comes across Raz's face, but it doesn't feel strained to him, "Thanks" he replies.

"Don't mention it," Dipper said in return. "Hey...do you wanna maybe sleep over at The Shack tonight? I kinda wanted to hear more about well, everything I guess. That is, if you want to...I totally understand if-"

"-No, It's fine," Raz interupts, "Seems like fun."

They both walk in silence for a while, smiles on both faces as the only sound that's heard is Mabel's gentle breaths.

Razputin looks towards her with a smile, "I could carry her, it you want," he says with a grin.

Dipper just laughs nervously, "What, with your powers," he asks, "I think she's a bit freaked out by you still, no offence."

"None taken."


End file.
